The recent proliferation of wireless telecommunications has caused spectrum bandwidth to become increasingly valuable. Accordingly, wireless service providers are constantly searching for new techniques for increasing spectral efficiency. One proposed technique is known as same-channel full-duplex communication, where transmission and reception signals are communicated over common network resources, and the received signals are processed using interference-cancellation techniques. As an example, a cellular network adapted for same-channel full-duplex communication would communicate uplink and downlink signals over the same time-domain, frequency-domain, and coding-domain resources, and the base station would use knowledge of the downlink baseband signal to remove interference from the received uplink radio signal, while the mobile station would use knowledge of the uplink baseband signal to remove interference from the downlink radio signal. The primary challenge in same channel full-duplex communications is that interference components attributable to local transmitting antennas are typically orders of magnitude stronger than the received signal component. In practice, the presence of such strong interference components in the received radio signal can significantly increase bit-error rates and generally degrade the quality (and spectral efficiency) of the wireless link. Accordingly, techniques for improving wireless link performance in same channel full-duplex networks are desired.